<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give me your chicks by TombRaider008</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337183">Give me your chicks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TombRaider008/pseuds/TombRaider008'>TombRaider008</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newsies Smutty College AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Bareback Sex, Light Bondage, Light CBT, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Riding, Topping from the Bottom, plot what plot?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TombRaider008/pseuds/TombRaider008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crutchie has a bet running with Blink. Said bet? You can't make Finch cum from just playing with his nipples. Crutchie said he could.</p><p>Just shameless smut and I have no regrets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crutchie/Finch (Newsies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newsies Smutty College AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Give me your chicks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/overfnch/gifts">overfnch</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick Cortes also known as Finch was not complaining about the situation he had found himself in. No sir, not at all. Charlie Morris who was better known as Crutchie thanks to the fact he had a bad limp and when it got too bad, he used a crutch had pushed him in a chair and had tied his hands to the legs followed by his ankles.</p><p>They had been attending a pool party hosted by Bill and Darcy at Darcy's large villa on Long Island Sound. And their large group had broken off into smaller ones. Crutchie had taken Finch down to the basement level and had found an empty playroom. He was pretty sure Bill and Darcy had gotten down and dirty here but right now it was him and Finch.</p><p>Finch was wearing a pair of Speedos chosen by Crutchie himself and now tied to a chair. He smiled at Crutchie. "You have planned this didn't you?" He asked.</p><p>"Yep. Why did you think I was so adamant on you wearing those Speedos?" He asked as he moved to straddle his boyfriend's lap, clad in his own pair of Speedos.</p><p>"I was wondering alright," Finch teased. "You normally don't like it when I wear them in public because it draws too much attention to my crotch,"</p><p>"Well you're the one that's hung," Crutchie said moving a hand between their bodies to rub said crotch applying just the lightest amount of pressure. "And girls tend to stare. And I don't like that,"</p><p>"You do realise I have only eyes for you, Charlie?" He asked before biting back a moan.</p><p>"Oh I know honey. I just like to have you all to myself and at my mercy," Crutchie teased as he leaned closer and kissed along Finch's his collar bone. "You're my sexy tall bird boy,"</p><p>Finch groaned. It seemed Crutchie was pulling out the big guns. His loved it when his fluffy blond chinchilla of a boyfriend would suckle on his collar bones. His cock twitched underneath the hand rubbing it.</p><p>Crutchie knew he was driving his boyfriend crazy. The twitching cock told him only served as confirmation. His free hand dragged itself up to tug on those wet curls in the nape of Finch his neck, exposing it to him as he licked his way up to suck a hickey on his pulse point.</p><p>Finch let his head be tugged back, exposing his long neck. Feeling Crutchie claim him always turned him on. He would claim Crutchie all the time as well. He liked how possessive his little boyfriend could be. His long 8 inch cock was now rock solid and lying diagonally on his hip, barely covered by the Speedo.</p><p>Crutchie pulled back with that lopsided grin of his that was both adorable and sexy at the same time. The blond ran his hand along that big erection straining the fabric of the Speedo. "So hard already," he teased squeezing the tip. "I bet I can make you cum from just playing with your nipples. Do you wanna see if I can?"</p><p>"Oh god no," Finch whined. It seemed Crutchie was in a mood that promised no release for him. Or at the very least one long edging session. "Please baby,"</p><p>It was too late however as Crutchie began tweaking and tugging on his sensitive nipples, making him moan out in pleasure. "Fuck Crutchie!"</p><p>Crutchie smirked as he pulled his hands away and licked and sucked on those perky buds before breathing out on them, making Finch shiver in pleasure and his large cock leak some pre.</p><p>"Charlie, please," Finch needed his boyfriend's hands or mouth on his dick.</p><p>Crutchie ignored the plea and began flicking the nipples as if shooting marbles, drawing moans from his tall boyfriend who began shifting in the chair. "Please get your hands on my cock,"</p><p> "Beg some more and I might reconsider," Crutchie said leaning back and biting on one nipple while flicking his tongue against it. The other was still being flicked.</p><p>Finch whined pitiful. The sensation was causing his dick to weep pre. "Baby please...I am leaking for you,"</p><p>Crutchie smirked and nuzzled the sternum which was covered in a light dusting of chest hair before looking down at Finch's lap. Sure his cock was hard and he saw some pre leaking from the tip. He pulled the Speedo aside to let that cock flip up. "Oh you are right," he grinned brushing his thumb over the wet tip and slit.</p><p>Patrick whimpered. "Please…"</p><p>Crutchie smirked as he drew his hand back. "Not yet,"</p><p>Finch whined even more bucking his hips as much as he could. "You tease,"</p><p>"And you love it," Crutchie replied moving his hands back to his boyfriend's chest and began pulling on his nipples again, wanting Finch to cum all over his delicious abs.</p><p>Finch groaned more, his cock was leaking so much. "Oh fuck...baby…" he felt his orgasm build up, "Oh god I am getting close,"</p><p>Crutchie smirked and began to lick and suck on those nipples again. Lightly biting them and tugging on them. Once they were nice and wet he pulled off and blew over them again.</p><p>Finch began shivering with the bites and tugs on his nipples. "Crutchie please," he whined bucking his hips as much as possible. But then Crutchie pulled off and blew over his wet nips and then he came hard, seeing stars as a large creamy load splattered on his abs. "Charlie!"</p><p>Crutchie smirked when Finch came over himself, coating his abs with his creamy seed. "So sexy," he said. "I told you I could get you to cum from just nipple play,"</p><p>Finch his chest was heaving. "No shit. You know how sensitive they are,"</p><p>"I guess Buttons owns me 10 bucks," Crutchie grinned before he slid off his Finch his lap and then began slowly jerking that big, fat cock.</p><p>Finch moaned when his cock was jerked slowly. "Oh god Crutchie," He moaned. "Finally,"</p><p>He watched his boyfriend stop jerking him before he leaned in closer and licked that big dick from base to tip, swirling his tongue over the slit, lapping up some of the residual cum. He groaned.</p><p>Crutchie finally wrapped his lips around the head and swallowed all of his eight inches in one go, before pulling back up and going down again. Each time he went up, he sucked harder and Finch's hands fisted themselves to keep him grounded.</p><p>"Oh fuck yeah...fuck yeah...just like that Charlie," he moaned as his cock was serviced.</p><p>Finch groaned more when he felt Crutchie play with his egg sized balls, lightly massaging them but also lightly slapping them causing him slight discomfort but it was so erotic. "Oh fuck Charlie... yeah...suck my cock and play with my balls,"</p><p>Charlie kept doing just that. Deepthroating that big cock and toying with those large balls. Gently he squeezed and sometimes he'd slap them to cause Finch to tighten his abs.</p><p>"Fuck baby...stop slapping my balls if you want my cum,"</p><p>Crutchie grinned and he lightly grazed his teeth over the sensitive head and Finch gasped and cursed up a storm when he lightly bit onto it. "Jesus fuck! Your bloody teeth! No fucking biting!"</p><p>Charlie pulled off that cock and nuzzled Finch his balls. "Such big balls," he said, "I could take a bite out of these meatballs," and then he sucked them both into his mouth before he too lightly added pressure with his teeth on the testicles.</p><p>"Holy shit!" Finch yelped. "God that hurts so good,"</p><p>Crutchie applied a tad more pressure before he let go of those eggs. "So tasty baby," He then stood up and let his pants fall down to reveal he wasn't wearing underwear. Then he moved back to straddle Finch his lap. "I am gonna ride you baby and you are gonna put your baby chicks in me,"</p><p>Finch felt his cock being guided to Crutchie's tight hole and then the floppy haired blond let himself sink on those 8 inches of joy stick, tightening his entrance around the invading shaft. Finch threw his head back on pleasure. "Fuck baby...so tight,"</p><p>Once Crutchie hit the base, he moaned and wrapped his arms around Finch his neck once more before pulling him into a heated kiss as he rolled his hips, brushing his cock against Finch his abs, loving how rigid they felt and friction it caused.</p><p>"Fuck baby move already," he whined as he broke the kiss.</p><p>Crutchie slowly began moving up and down that perfect length. He set a slow teasing pace as he moved, hands roaming over Finch’s broad shoulders down his arms and back up before his hands groped his boyfriend’s pecs, toying with those sensitive nipples all over again.</p><p>Finch felt his cock twitch inside of Crutchie as the boy teased his nips. “Fuck baby,” he groaned. “Faster...move faster,”</p><p>Crutchie decided to ignore Finch for now as he leaned in closer and licked and sucked at his neck as he slowly moved up and down as much as he could whilst squeezing his hole tight around that cock each time he went up, creating more friction for Finch. He felt his boyfriend’s big cock nicely pressed against his prostate. “Hmmm you fill me up so good baby,” he moaned, “But it’d be better if you dumped your seed in me as well,”</p><p>“If you want my seed baby you better start moving faster,” Finch moaned, moving his head to the side so Crutchie could mark him up. “Please baby,”</p><p>Crutchie finally gave in to his boyfriend’s plea and began bouncing on that cock was much as he could. “Oh fuck yes...feels so good Daddy,” he moaned loudly, knowing the fact he called Finch “Daddy” would drive his tall sexy bird nerd insane, “Daddy, fuck into me,”</p><p>Finch began begging his hips into that tight hole around his shaft. Bucking them hard and purposefully. “Oh yeah baby boy! Take Daddy’s big cock!” He groaned. “You’re doing so good baby,”</p><p>Crutchie twisted and tugged on those sensitive nipples in response. He was Finch’s baby boy. And Finch was his Daddy. He loved it. He loved the feeling of that big cock slamming into him, hitting his g-spot so perfectly. “Oh god! Daddy I’m close,” He whispered.</p><p>“Cum for Daddy,” Finch whispered softly. “Cum for me,”</p><p>Crutchie clenched his ass around that perfect cock as his orgasm hit him and he came hard onto Finch’s abs. “Aaah! Daddy!” he screamed as he kept riding Finch through his orgasm.</p><p>Finch followed soon after, bucking his hips one last time, burying himself balls deep before exploding into that eager hole, filling it to the brim with his chicks. “Charlie!” he screamed loudly.</p><p>Charlie moaned feeling his boyfriend’s seed fill his hole. He wiggled his ass a little once Finch was done shooting rope after rope of creamy cum inside of him. “Fuck baby…so full with your chicks,” He whispered. “I fucking love you to pieces my perfect future Zoologist,”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>